Close To You
by Thelxinoe
Summary: It's just another random moment between husband and wife. Nothing special but special enough to write it, I guess. PLEASE R&R!


**Disclaimer: **Again it's time to say: I don't own them - I just play with them ... but I promise to put them back in their place and not to break them ... deal?  
Oh and reviews would be fabulous!!

* * *

"Richard?" 

He looked up from his paperwork and saw her standing in the doorway, peeking into the room. Only her hand and head were visible while she waited for him to react.  
Seeing him smiling at her, she stepped into the study and walked over to where he was sitting behind his desk, the small reading lamp the only source of light in the room. "Are you coming to bed?" She stood beside him, her arms wrapped around her slim form. Her light silk robe was much too sheer to shield her from the cool autumn air that blew through the half opened window behind him.  
He hadn't noticed the cold until now, too wrapped up in his work to bother.

"Just a minute, dear," Richard mumbled, looking at the figures again.  
His wife smiled down on him and reached out to tenderly comb her hand through his hair. "It's after midnight. You need some sleep." Her voice was low and calm, making him look back up at her.  
Emily rested her hand on his shoulder and waited for him to answer.  
He smiled and took off his glasses, turning his swivel chair towards her a bit before looking up at her. "I promise I won't be long."  
Letting her hand glide off his broad form, she wrapped her arm around herself again, raising her eyebrows, "That's what you said after dinner."  
He chuckled and placed his glasses on one of the open books on the desk. Rubbing his hand over his face, he took a deep breath. "I need to finish this." Richard let his gaze fall onto the statements he had been working on and turned his chair towards them again to continue.

Cocking her head to one side, Emily moved to stand closer to him, placing both her hands on his shoulders. "You're tired," she stated while she began to massage his neck.  
Closing his eyes, he enjoyed her attention, letting himself relax under her touch. He groaned when she increased the pressure, glancing at her when she immediately let go of him. "Don't stop, please."  
Emily smiled and bent forward to kiss his temple, then continued to massage his back. "You shouldn't work so much," she scolded, watching him close his eyes.  
"I know."

Brushing her hands over his shoulders, she put one on the armrest of his chair, pushing him around to face her, smiling mildly. "Come to bed." Richard took another deep breath and couldn't help the smile that spread across his face at the tenderness in her voice. "I wish I could."  
She brushed her hand over his cheek, she raised one of her slender eyebrows, "You can." She bent down and gave him a tender kiss, letting him pull her down to sit across his lap.  
He wrapped his arms around her, brushing one of his large hands up and down over the smooth material of her robe where it covered her thigh. Kissing her forehead, he leaned his cheek against it when she snuggled up to him. "I really have to finish this."  
Emily took a deep breath, exhaling slowly but kept quiet. Burying her face in the nape of his neck, she lifted her hand to entangle it in his hair, then pulled back a bit to look into his eyes. "I can't sleep when you're not lying beside me."

Her husband chuckled lowly, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Then what are you doing when I'm away on business?"  
She looked away, feeling caught, "That's not the same."  
Richard kissed her forehead again, "I know."  
Sitting up, she slid her fingertips down his cheek. "Will you please come to bed with me?"  
He looked into her dark eyes and then at the pile of unfinished work on his desk, trying to find a way to grant her wish.  
When he stayed quiet, she moved to stand up, but he held her back. Gazing at him in confusion, she waited for him to say something.  
"Give me five minutes." He reached out to pull some sheets of paper closer towards him. Looking at the papers and then back up at him, she smiled and nodded her head. Snuggling back against him, she closed her eyes.

It would be a little harder to work like this, but at least she was close to him.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Yes, I know it's not much. But this is one of those random moments that popped into my head again. Funny thing Emily does that from time to time? Should I go and see a doctor? ... Nah, I won't. And if you're nice, you could leave a review - makes me happy and keeps me writing down the moments as they appear in front of my inner eye. ;o) 


End file.
